


Prince Juza

by kurikku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Muku approaches Tasuku to coach him and Juza on how to become a prince.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Prince Juza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffers/gifts).



> For my dear tomato <3

Muku's heart swells. Wonderful scenes from his rapid shoujo manga re-cap session earlier flashes through his mind. Yet, an uneasy smile rests on his lips.

Fire ignites in his eyes, its amber matching the shade of the setting sun. He brings his fist closer, walking down the dormitory corridor with a renewed sense of purpose.

His mouth curls into a wide, twitching smile at his cousin's request echoing in his head. It's a tall but lovely order for Juza has asked Muku on how to become a prince!

Muku rubs his sweaty hands onto his soft sweater. Despite spending hours reviewing, he couldn't decide on which manga to recommend. It has to be perfect, especially when it's going to be Juza's first time.

Suddenly, his enthusiasm wanes. Anxiety bubbles and drowns the rest of his thoughts. _'Can I really teach Juu-chan when I'm still learning how to be a prince myself? From a rookie who is smaller than a speck of dust-'_

The sound of the main door opening snaps him out of it. Muku catches a glimpse of a familiar grey hoodie before the door closes.

His bullet train of thoughts leads to him sprinting out of the dormitory, chasing after the man who has played countless of prince roles. Who would be a better tutor if not Tasuku himself?

"Um!"

While Muku has no issues catching up physically, he realises it's a different matter mentally altogether. His speed rises and falls according to his wavering confidence.

Eventually, Tasuku regards him with widened eyes. "Sakisaka."

The two stop just before a zebra crossing without breaking a sweat. Muku naturally looks down, shooting long-winded apologies for delaying his run.

"Hey, stop that. I'm not mad."

Flowers bloom in the air upon meeting Tasuku's soft gaze that soothes his beating heart. Muku's lips quiver. For the stoic Tasuku to be able to look so kind! Truly a prince in real life.

"Ah," Tasuku's usual frown returns. "Sorry, please ignore that... fanservice smile. Somehow I've thought of you as one of the fangirls for a moment."

Muku shakes his head, tousling his hair left and right. That's exactly what they need! "Tasuku, please teach us how to be a prince!"

"Huh?"

"You're the most experienced in being one! I'm unable to teach Juu-chan, but with you, I believe we can do it! Even though I will probably fail 99 times, I will get up 100 times! Ah, err, I might fail more than that-"

"Sakisaka, the exact phrase is fall down seven times, get up eight," Tasuku puts his hands on his hips. "Still, I'm impressed you can keep up with me. Tell you what, if you join me for a run after training, it's a deal."

It takes all of his willpower not to faint right there. Giddily, Muku skips back home after Tasuku tells him so as the former isn't properly equipped for a run.

Somehow, the director's curry tastes more delicious than usual.

* * *

Tonight's curry is no different. Muku gulps it down, eager for the first lesson. Kazunari has been kind enough to give the whole room to Muku for his practices. Moreover, Muku has prepared his best sets of stationery for Juza and himself. He hopes Juza'll like them!

Entering his room, Muku squirms about as Tasuku and Juza stare at him, their mouths agape.

Finally, Tasuku speaks up. "Muku, you're... overprepared."

Muku rakes his eyes across his desk perpetually overflowing with props from his favourite shoujo mangas: dreamy big eyelashes, balloon sabres, fluffy blankets sewn with cotton as capes, and paper crowns.

He puts his cooling hands against his tinted cheeks. "I'm not able to craft as well as Yuki but I hope they will do!"

Fiddling with his fingers, Muku awaits for their reactions. Tasuku averts his gaze and it falls onto Juza. It takes a while for Juza to breathe again. Then, he strides over to the table and slams his paper crown on his head.

It's so quiet, Muku almost misses Juza's whisper. "...Ready."

As Juza turns around, Muku wonders since when has Juza glowed so brightly? Without him knowing, Juza's already a wonderful sparkly prince! Muku has lots to learn and catch up. The two of them equip the rest of the outfit except for the eyelashes.

"Can't wear contact lenses 'cuz..." Juza trails off. "Sensitive eyes, uh so can't wear that too."

"O-oh, that's okay. We don't have to wear them! How about you, Tasuku?"

Tasuku raises his hand and throws on the cape over his hoodie. "Tonight, I'll show you a runaway Prince."

It almost sweeps Muku off his feet! He snatches his favourite mechanical pencil and journal, jotting down today's date and the header 'Runaway Prince'. He also passes a writing set to Juza who fumbles and drops them.

"Tasuku! Y-you're running to save Princess right!" Muku points towards his closet. "She's locked up in there!"

Tasuku nods. He studies his surroundings as if steering away from danger. Muku holds his breath. He's no longer in his room but transported to a medieval time as a squire watching the prince rescue Princess from prison.

Without another moment to waste, Tasuku pulls the door open. "Have no fear, your prince is here!"

Princess is free at long last! She reaches out for Tasuku's arms, but he doesn't catch her. Her fall echoes against the cold hard floor. Everything goes black and white for a second.

Muku shrieks. "Princess! Why did you let her fall like that, Tasuku?"

Juza looms over her, his expression unreadable. "A mop?"

"What," Tasuku swallows audibly. "What curse has befallen to Princess?"

Muku gently holds her up, fixing her slanted big eyes. "Cursed? No! Princess has always looked like this, don't you remember when you made the promise to marry her?"

"Right," Tasuku keeps a straight face, taking in her paper anime eyes and pocky box mouth. "I did?"

Juza takes his pencil and writes it down. A surge of pride hits Muku from how hardworking his cousin is. For both their sake, Muku maintains his composure and character.

_'Juu-chan will not regret learning from us!'_

Pushing himself up, Muku hands over Princess to Tasuku. "Please, Prince Tasuku. Princess has been waiting for you ever since the king has imprisoned her to separate the two of you apart!"

Princess's hair slides downwards, revealing her face to Tasuku. Muku quickly flattens her eyes that are sticking out. Even Princess can't wait to look at her prince!

Tasuku covers his face, eyeing Princess through the gaps between his fingers. Another audible gulp later, he takes her from Muku.

"Princess," the passion in his voice from the rescue is missing until he gives her a full embrace. "You're safe now."

Suddenly, the door slams open. Everyone swivels their heads, finding Citron yelling, "Japanese forbidden love!"

Princess hits the floor, its fall reverberating around the room once more.

* * *

Juza looks down. "So, this is why we wear running shoes..."

The three retreat into the night, free from Citron's confusing questions and remarks. Tasuku has asked them to remain quiet on the matter which Juza immediately agrees. Muku supposes they want to keep it a surprise from everyone else. Nevertheless, a secret training to be a prince only entices Muku to work even harder.

"That's amazing, Tasuku! You're really like a prince from a shoujo manga!" Muku runs beside Tasuku. His eyes gleaming like the stars above. "Whenever something interrupts their romantic moments, the prince promised to find a way to return back to her!"

Tasuku keeps his eyes forward. "You're focusing on that part? More importantly, Hyodo, you didn't have to run too."

Muku nods to his cousin. The running arrangement is only for Muku and Tasuku after all. However, Juza mutters something about him not minding before running ahead.

* * *

The next evening, Tasuku puts Princess at arm's length. His other hand wields the sabre, acting as a pointer stick.

He says, "Show me what you've learnt, Hyodo."

Juza blinks and puts his journal underneath a cushion. Then, he takes and holds her like a mop.

"Remember the butler training for the Actor's Cafe." Tasuku hits Juza's back with the sabre. "Straighten your back and lift your chin."

Muku busies himself in his notes. Tasuku's training is strict but very effective! His journal is already half-way filled and it's only the second lesson. He looks up and Juza's holding Princess where Tasuku left off previously. Afterwards, Juza lets go, staring deeply into her eyes. Muku sighs of relief, glad that he has used elephant glue last night so they'll not fall off.

However, Muku can barely hold in his squealing as Juza leans in. _'Juu-chan is going in for the k-kiss!'_

His lips are almost touching hers. Closer and closer.

Crack.

For a moment, everything turns black and white again. Princess breaks apart, literally. Juza has held her with too much strength. He gets on his knees, holding her parts together. Slowly, he meets Muku's gaze. His mouth twitches as an attempt of apology comes out.

Muku musters a weak smile. "Your passion is too powerful, Juu-chan!"

He hangs his head and picks up her mouth. Then, he asks, "Can I still eat this?"

* * *

During their running break, Muku can't help but notice Juza and Tasuku whispering to each other. Muku tightens his grip on the three fruit juice cans, feeling the coldness seeping through his overalls.

At the sight of him, Juza jumps and clears his throat. He throws the empty pocky box away before taking his drink. Looking away, he says, "Thanks."

Tasuku doesn't say a word and neither does Muku for he fears he's only going to spout pessimistic things. They drink in sizzling silence before continuing their run.

"Er," Muku can't keep it in anymore. "Juu-chan if it's about Princess, I really don't mind."

"Ah... okay."

Silence resumes. The wind tosses and howls into Muku's ears, worsening the storm in his mind.

By the end of the run, he comes to the conclusion that he needs better props, starting with Princess.

* * *

Since Princess is out of commission, Muku enlists the help of a fellow actor to be Princess.

Thus, in the following night, Citron comes in wearing the director's get-up. With her permission, of course!

"No protein! Izumi can keep this a secret." Citron winks. "Now, what kind of princess shall I play?"

Tasuku says, "Sleeping beauty, now just lay down for the rest of the night."

Muku throws a glance at Juza writing down everything. _'It's time to show Juu-chan my progress!'_

"Um!" Muku steps forward, adjusting his slipping cape. "I'll save you from your curse, Princess!"

"Oooh!" Citron pretends to prick his finger and flops to the ground. His head tucks in nicely on the cushion. "Hyperinflation."

Tasuku shakes his head. "Hibernation."

He shifts his focus onto correcting Muku's posture and nervous tics. Eventually, Muku gets them right, and he beams.

_'Alright, just one last scene! The most important...'_

Juza's still observing and recording his every move on his journal. Muku takes a deep breath as he leans in towards Citron's face. It's going to be his first kiss but for the sake of learning, he's going to do it!

Something pops from behind, jolting Muku away. He turns to see Juza's balloon sabre on the floor in bits and pieces.

"My... pencil slipped."

"That's enough," Tasuku steps in. "For tonight. Both of you are exhausted from the consecutive acting and running practices. We shall continue next week."

Muku lowers his head. This must be what Juza and Tasuku were whispering about. How could Muku be so selfish and inconsiderate, failing to notice about Juza's health? Instead, he focuses on showing off to Juza! "Sorry I didn't notice this earlier Juu-chan... We should call it a night."

Slowly, Juza gathers his belongings and by the time Muku looks up, only Juza's cape and crown remain. Meanwhile, Citron doesn't get up until Tasuku shoves one of Muku's plushies onto his lips.

* * *

Muku doesn't sleep a wink. At the very least, he's thankful there's no school for the day. He rolls out of bed and reaches out for one of his mangas on his bookshelves. Stroking the cover, he wonders if he can truly become a prince.

A yawn escapes his mouth. Muku rests his heavy head on his desk, gazing at his journal. _'Tasuku's the best prince tutor, so it must be the props. But even when Princess is real, there's still trouble. Ah, I must be the problem. Juu-chan can't learn the best he can because of me... I should probably quit...'_

Suddenly, there's a knock. Muku switches his phone on. It's only 6AM! Who's up at this hour? He sits up, but Kazunari pats his shoulders. He's already all dressed up while Muku's still in his overalls, too distracted to change last night. "I'll go get it."

Muku squirms in his seat as he watches Kazunari opening the door. The latter's expression brightens at the visitor.

Kazunari says, "Mukkun, someone's here to see you."

Muku's chair rolls backwards. Juza's at the door with his journal in hand. His eyes are smaller than usual. _'Juu-chan can't sleep too?'_

As Kazunari leaves for a school project meeting, Muku ushers Juza in. However, the latter declines.

Juza says, "Muku, I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Eh?" A pang of uneasiness swirls in his chest. Muku balls his trembling fingers into fists and reaches out for Juza's hands. "No! I should be the one quitting. It's because of me that-"

However, Muku knocks Juza's journal off his hands. It lands open on the floor, and Muku gasps at the contents. They are filled with question marks. Only question marks.

Muku snatches it before Juza can, flipping through the pages. Everything is full of question marks. All this time, Juza isn't writing notes but doodling? His vision begins to swim. Juza's voice gets further and further away as Muku bolts away to anywhere but here.

* * *

"Amazing, you're faster now Muku!" A voice that isn't his inner voice speaks. Muku swivels his head to his right. It's Citron! "Good morning! Or is it a bad morning?"

Muku rubs his eyes. He wishes his voice isn't so hoarse. "I-I've been running again."

"What are you running away from?"

Muku stops in his tracks. Blinking away the tears, he squats down, hugging himself. Where is a hole he can hide into?

Citron's voice is as soft as his head strokes. "Muku, let's go. It's not safe here."

Muku wants to ask if the suspicious people are looking for Citron again but with a lump in his throat, Muku simply nods. A handkerchief is placed on his hands, and Muku finally meets Citron's gaze fully. Citron is sparkling.

"You're like a prince," Muku wipes his tears, almost missing Citron's eyes widening. "Who has come to save a damsel in distress, Citron."

"Then you're a prince too, Muku!" Citron stands up. "Your summoned plushie woke me up from my hyperinflation!"

Warm laughter bubbles in his chest, and soon enough, Muku's laughing out loud. _'More like a wizard.'_ He grabs onto Citron's hand, and the two of them run into the wind.

Come to think of it, Muku also ran after Tasuku to coach him. He wouldn't have the courage to if Juza hasn't asked him for help. _'It all started with Juu-chan and ended with him too..._ '

As if on cue, Tasuku and Juza appear. Or more accurately, somehow Citron has led Muku to the plaza where they seem to be waiting.

Juza walks forward, shoving a plastic bag into Muku's face. He mumbles. "For you."

Slowly, Muku grabs it with his shaky hands. Inside, a roll of chocolate swiss rolls is packaged nicely. Its aroma sends his stomach growling.

While Muku eats, Juza proceeds to explain the misunderstanding with Tasuku's and Citron's assistance. His original request is to make friends, yet somehow, Muku has misheard it as to become a prince. Seeing Muku putting in lots of effort in the prince lessons, Juza tries his best to learn. Although, the latter ends up doodling the imaginary question marks in his head.

Juza seeks Tasuku's help in clearing the misunderstanding, but Tasuku says he will leave it to Juza to clear things up. Citron is just here because he claims the walls have ears, the doors have eyes, and the shadows have Citron.

Muku says, "Juu-chan... you didn't have to buy this for me."

"He didn't," Tasuku folds his arms, smiling. "He helped an elderly lady who dropped her oranges earlier and gave him that. Hyodo decided to gift it to you instead."

Juza presses his lips. "You like chocolate so..."

Again, Muku's dazzled by Juza's radiance. He's exactly really like a prince, helping people out like that.

Before Muku could say anything, Juza says, "I don't wanna continue anymore because I'm gonna show you this."

A street act right in the middle of the plaza! All eyes fall onto Juza playing a lost prince in search of his princess. Tasuku the knight guides him. However, upon having eye contact with the audience, Juza freezes.

Instinctively, Muku inserts himself into the act, saying, "O-Oh no! My prince Juza! The wizard has cast a spell on you!"

"Muahahaha!" Citron comes out of the crowd. "The only way to break my curse is to gather powerful voices calling out his name!"

Tasuku picks up the cue and gathers the crowd to shout his name, with Muku's voice the loudest among them. "Prince Juza!"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written pure comedy since... did Dimitri's bye left count?  
> 1\. Yes, an excuse to bully Tasuku? I'm in  
> 2\. But to be fair, I think Tasuku benefits the most. He has recruited 2 running members (+ citron if he feels like it?) Citron would call themselves The Running Princes TM  
> 3\. Thank you for reading! Please let me know your favourite parts hoho.


End file.
